1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device capable of searching and displaying selected text, and a method employed by the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as electronic book readers, with electronic documents (e.g., digital images, digital texts) reading functions are capable of searching a target content in an electronic document which is read by users, and marking the searched target content to be displayed in different state, such as different colors, relative to the other content of the electronic document. Due to the target content being distributed in different pages of the electronic device, in order to know the location or the context of the target content, users should flip through the pages of the electronic document to find the target content with different status, thus the current reading progress of user is interrupted.